Words Can Kill
by Italian Gatto
Summary: Lovino is cursed so that if he is to ever to speak to another person, they are to die almost immediately. What happens when he falls in love? Can he find a way to undo the curse and live happily. Or is he condemned to a life of unspoken loneliness.
1. Chapter 1: It all starts with a curse

A young boy ,around the age of nine, wandered through the forest. He had just been reprimanded by his grandfather. He pouted and kicked a nearby stone.

"That damn bastard thinks he can just boss me around. Fuck him, he doesn't even know what he's talking about!'

The child kept walking without paying attention to his surroundings. The woods slowly got thicker. He wandered into parts that were seldom explored. The sky was slowly growing into a dark blue, a contrast of the light blue it had been before.

All while this was happening the boy continued to curse up a storm. For a young child he definitely had the vocabulary of a seasoned sailor.

"That bastard doesn't even care about me! He loves Feliciano more. Everyone does. Why wouldn't they!"

"I hate Feliciano... or at least I wish I did." He paused when he noticed how dark it had gotten. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. Immediately tears sprung into his eyes. "Great, now I'm lost. This is all Nonno's fault!"

He began to walk in a random direction. He heard a twig snap, and he whirled his head around. He immediately began running through hicupping tears. His legs were heavy, and his chest was full of fear.

Suddenly his world was thrown past his eyes as he tripped. He yelped in pain as he landed on his knee. He laid on the ground in pain. His crying had become a fearful sobbing. He put an temporary stop to it when he once again heard a noise.

A figure appeared in front of him. He began to cry again. He had heard horrid stories about what was probably going to happen to him now. He heard a low chuckle. A voice smooth and soft filled the air. It seeped into his brain. It was in a dialect he failed to recognize. The person got closer. When the boy caught sight of their face he wanted to scream. It wasn't a human. It was a being so terrifying words can't describe, and those who eyes fall upon it wish desperately to forget.

"Don't scream." The voice ordered. It voice was now cold and bitter. "What is your name?"

The boy squeezes his eyes shut in fear. It got closer. "What is your name?" The tone held a dark threat to it.

"Lovino." He gasped out. He looked behind and away from the creature. He desperately wished he hadn't stormed off.

"Full name, brat." It spit at him

Lovino desperately wanted to run away. Or curse in defiance towards the creature. But he couldn't. He was much to scared.

"Lovino Romano Vargas." He gave in. He glanced up at the sky and wondered if this would be the last time he would ever see it.

The creature was silent. Suddenly he gave what was likely supposed to be a smirk, if he had a proper mouth. The image of the creature was hazy and looked as though he was seeing it through fog. His head felt heavy and disoriented.

"Lovino. The cursing, inconsiderate brat. You live life not caring about others emotions. You don't listen to people. You are mean towards everyone. You are surprisingly bitter for someone your age. You have such awful words."

Lovino's eyes widened as he dared to look at the creature. It was a mistake. It's face was even more terrifying with hatred on its features.

It spoke again. "How about I steal those words. Rip them from such an ugly, tainted throat."

Lovino once again had fear turn his blood ice cold. The air was thick with disgusting smells. Sweat, blood, alcohol, and smoke.

"I will steal your words away. If you are to ever to taint the ears of a anybody else with your terrible voice, they will die."

As all this was happening Lovino started to feel intense pains. He couldn't move and he felt as though something was holding him down. He was gasping for air. He felt a dull pain that wouldn't stop no matter how hard be tried to get away. He felt strong fear and confusion.

The creature faded into the ink colored surroundings as Lovino felt as though something was ripped from him. A final voice, much clearer now, rang out "No one will ever want or love you after this."


	2. Chapter 2: It's hard to speak

Lovino lived his life without speaking. Most simply assumed he was mute. Which in a way he was.

When he had awoken the day after the incident he spoke frantic, fearful words to the nearby doctor. The doctor gave a reassuring smile and had begun to tell him he was fine. He had started to stutter a bit, putting his hand on his chest and pausing. His face went pale his breathing heavy. He dropped to the ground.

The nurse who was in the room rushed over to him. She felt for a pulse while yelling for a nearby doctor. Two other people rushed in. Time went by and someone with a stretcher came and took the body. Lovino was moved to another room. He was set to be sent to a specialist to help any trauma he might have from watching a man die. They also asked questions about what had happened in the woods. Whenever he tried to tell them about the creature he saw they just shook their heads and gave him a look of pity. He remembered that one went up to his grandfather and quietly told him something so that Lovino wouldn't hear. Romulus had put a hand oer his mouth in a shocked, sad look. Lovino never understood why.

The man knew Lovino was the reason for his death. Lovino could feel it and see it in the dying man's eyes. Those eyes haunted him. More so than the creature that started it all.

So Lovino hardly ever spoke. He noticed that it only counted when he spoke directly to a person, evident from the nurse who was in the room. She had to of heard him.

It also didn't count for animals. He absentmindedly had spoke to a stray cat one day. He froze and prepared for the cats death. It just came to him and meowed. He spoke again. Nothing.

He brought the cat home with him. His grandfather let him keep it. Romulus had been against pets before, but pitied his eldest grandson. He had no idea what could have happened to cause him to become mute. It scared him. The boy who always had something to say now said nothing.

Time passed and Lovino got older. He adjusted to life without talking. He ignored people's glares when he didn't say thanks or when he ignored cashiers attempts of small talk. He begun to learn sign language. He didn't enjoy it much. He learned enough to get certain points across if he desired. He wrote down a lot of his words.

Feliciano and Lovino would sit together, Feliciano happily chattering and Lovino replying to him on paper. It made Feliciano happy. He would ask to keep the papers even if they were just full of insults.

When Lovino got older he lived alone. He lived in a dull, small apartment. He worked from his computer. He wrote stories for newspapers and websites. It was simple and kept him occupied.

It was odd how he could still share his words but couldn't verbally speak them.

He always kept a cat around. Mainly because they were small and didn't require being taken on walks. He needed something living to talk to. It might seem sad to talk endlessly to a cat. But no one else could listen.

He was in the middle of a heated rant to his cat when his doorbell rang. He sighed and went to open it. It was his brother who immediately hugged him.

"Ciao, Fratello!" Feliciano said excitedly bouncing on his heels.

Lovino arched and eyebrow at him. He knew Feliciano obviously had something to tell him

"I want you to come hang out with me and some of my friends!" Feliciano said excitedly.

Lovino stared at his brother while thinking of a way to get out of it.

"Now I know you probably don't want to, but please. You need to have some social stimulation. You never leave your apartment. It's not good for you!" Feliciano began to rummage through the brown messenger back he had. He pulled out a notebook and a red gel pen.

"Here!" Feliciano handed them to the scowling Lovino. "I got them for you. So you can be part of the conversation. Now go get ready." Feliciano pushed him towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: It's you

Lovino stood in his bathroom brushing his teeth angrily. He hated crowds. He was always worried he would accidentally talk to someone. They would die and everyone would know. They would all look at him in horror and fear. Possibly scream and run away. His own brother would see him as the monster he is.

Lovino jumped when the bathroom door opened.

"Lovino, come on! You are going no matter what." His brother whined. Feliciano looked at him expectedly. Lovino sighed and put down his toothbrush. Feliciano grabbed his hand and pulled him out to his car. When they got in Feliciano once again handed him the notebook and pen. Lovino noticed the cover was a tomato with hearts around it. How stereotypical.

They pulled up to a small bar that had only a few cars in the parking lot. Lovino supposed it was because it was only around two in the afternoon.

When they entered Feliciano was immediately greeted by his friends. Lovino recognized them from high school. He wasn't liked by most of them. Mainly because of his bitter refusal to make any form of communication with them. He could see slight distaste in their eyes when they saw him.

Lovino sat to the side while everyone happily talked. They were all steadily getting drunk or at least a buzz. Suddenly everyone yelled out another greeting. Lovino looked up and froze. Antonio.

Antonio had been one of the few people to try to get to know him in high school. He was the one person who never gave up. Everyday he tried to communicate with him. Through notes, talking, and he even learned some sign language. Eventually Lovino gave in and started talking to him through paper. They become surprisingly close. They were around each other almost all the time. Antonio was the first person he felt like he could trust. But Lovino's feelings grew and he fell in love with him. He was so scared. The butterflies and blushing seemed so foreign and scary to him.

One day they were eating lunch together outside under a tree. They sat in comfortable silence. It was the last school day of their Senior year. They had promised to stay in touch.

Antonio turned to look at Lovino. Lovino gave him a puzzled look and grabbed a nearby notebook. Before he could write anything his head was tilted up and Antonio's face slowly got closer. Their lips brushed. Lovino panicked and pulled away. He threw his notebook at Antonio and ran away.

He was scared. How could he be in a relationship with someone. What if he killed Antonio. What if he got angry and and accidentally yelled at him. He would have to watch him die. Antonio would know it was his fault. He couldn't risk the life of such a wonderful, happy person for his own selfish reasons.

He didn't stay in touch. He ignored the texts, letters, and knocking at his door. Eventually it all stopped. Lovino wished he was happy about it.

And now a few years later the man stood a few feet away. He was still very handsome. He was taller. His hair was still a deep brown. His eyes still shone in a bright confident green.

Lovino was so lost in thought he didn't notice when the man sat down next to him. Antonio smiled brightly in a way you would look at a good friend. Not some coward who rejected and then broke all contact with you.

"Lovi, Are you ok?" Antonio asked with a confused expression. How could he talk to him so easily after what he had done? Lovino slowly nodded.

Antonio smiled warmly. "How have you been?"

Lovino reached for his once abandoned notebook.


	4. Chapter 4: Should I worry?

Lovino had an amazing night that night. Antonio and him ended up conversing for hours. It was the most Lovino had communicated with someone, who wasn't his brother, in a long time. It wasn't awkward like he thought it would be. Antonio did not once bring up the kiss. Lovino was beginning to think he just imagined it.

They exchanged numbers, for texting, and emails. At the night they parted ways. Antonio, being as friendly as always, hugged Lovino before leaving. Lovino didn't hug back but didn't pull away either.

Lovino was actually really happy about seeing him again. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed him. With his bright smiles and kind, optimistic words.

That night he went to bed excepting to sleep peacefully. Unfortunately he was very wrong.

That night Lovino woke up and he was frozen in place. He immediately tried to sit up but found he couldn't. He felt a presence in his room. His brain was overflowing with a sense of panic. A cold sweat over took his body.

He glanced over and his stomach dropped. Beside him was the demon that took his voice. It stood tall and threatening at his bedside. It looked down at him with his twisted features.

Lovino wanted to scream and run away but he couldn't. Suddenly his vision was overtaken by images of people dying. People dying because of him. Because he broke the rules and spoke.

Had he really killed all these people and forgotten? The images seemed so real. He was a murderer. He killed all these innocent people. People with kids, families, friends, and significant others.

No, that's got to be impossible. How could he have caused the death of all these people and forgotten.

The demon reappeared and just looked into his eyes.

The next thing Lovino knew he was screaming. His brother was there crying and trying to calm him down. Ludwig was there to with a phone in his hand. He put it down when he saw that Lovino wasn't physically hurt. He calmed down. His brother was still crying.

Ludwig began talking about possibly going to a therapist if he was having nightmares this bad.

Lovino shook slightly at the thought that it may be more than a nightmare.

Days went by and the creature didn't come back. He lived in his usual silence. He was to scared to even mutter words to himself.

He found on the internet something called 'Sleep Paralysis.' What had happened matched up to his experience.

Maybe it really was just a nightmare. Why would it disappear for years and then suddenly come back?

He wondered what it had been the first time.

Had it all just been a twisted dream?

This question made him freeze. What of it all wasn't even true? That had to be impossible... right? A demon cursing him sounded very make-believe.

But what about the doctor? Could that have been an unfortunate coincidence?

He was snapped out of his musing when his texting tone went off. His screen read "Toni (:"

He had let him enter his name into his phone. He knew he shouldn't have.

The text was a simple "¡Hola!"

Lovino smiled despite himself.

"I can't read spanish, you bastard." Was his reply.

His worry temporarily ceased to exist.

Temporarily of course.

* * *

**Terribly sorry about how long I took to update. I had writers block.**

**Poor Lovino. Whatever will become of him?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rekindling Friendship

Lovino and Antonio were once again building up their friendship. They talked almost every day.

Antonio constantly wanted to go and do things but each time Lovino declined.

Antonio eventually just invited Lovino to his house. Lovino was going to decline but Antonio mentioned he would make dinner. Lovino could not pass up free food. Especially since Antonio was a good cook. Not that he would tell him that.

Feliciano drove him to his house. The whole time happily chattering about how happy he was that he was hanging out with Antonio again.

When they pulled up to his apartment building Lovino got out.

"Have fun on your date!" Feliciano yelled after him. Lovino flipped him off. Feliciano only laughed.

When Lovino entered the building Antonio was sitting in the lobby.

"Lovi, you actually came!" He immediately ran up to hug him. Lovino tried to avoid the embrace but failed. When Antonio pulled away he was met with Lovino's scowl.

"Follow me." Antonio said as he grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

Antonio's apartment was small. It was only one bedroom. It was kinda messy. Except the kitchen, which was in perfect condition. But the apartment was cozy and welcoming. It had a nice smell to it. Like candles and food.

Antonio told Lovino to sit down while he went to go make the food.

Lovino sat on the couch further taking in the surroundings.

On the walls were various pictures. Of what he guessed was Antonio's family. There were pictured of Antonio with Gilbert and Francis.

One made him stop. It was a picture from high school of him and Antonio. Antonio had taken it without telling him. Lovino actually looked... happy.

Something touched his shoulder and he jumped. He looked over and saw a cat. It was a cream colored cat with brown spots. It had a black collar with a cross on it.

It jumped into Lovino's lap. He stroked the cat and it begun to purr.

He looked up and saw Antonio standing there with a hand over his mouth. Lovino looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry. You and Gato just looked so cute!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. But then gave Antonio a look.

"I know, I named my cat _cat_. I couldn't think of anything else."

Lovino shook his head.

The night went well. Lovino talked mainly in gestures. It was odd. Not even Feliciano could decipher what he meant as well as Antonio could.

When the night was done Antonio drove him back home.

"Goodnight!"

Lovino waved goodbye. As he walked up to his house he swore he saw something in the corner of his eye.

When he reached his door he saw Antonio still sitting in the driveway. He didn't pull away until he walked into his house.

Lovino saw it again. He ignored it and went to bed.

He awoke that night with a sense of dread and a figure hovering above him.

"You must really want to _kill_ the poor man."

It hissed.

"You are terrible. You don't deserve kindness."

It smirked.

The next morning Lovino stared at his ceiling. The words swirling around in his mind.

The sickly sweet smell of death lingered in the air.


End file.
